1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus and method for a glow-in-the-dark product. More specifically, there is an apparatus and method for modifying the emitted light from glow technology, by using larger glow particles, and placing them proximate to a known light source for selected periods of time as further disclosed in the specification and drawings of the invention and related claims.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to in the art how to create glow-in-the-dark, or glowing devices, like glow sticks and such. It is also well known in the art to provide finely sifted powderous glowing material insitue with a polymer and irradiate it with a light source for a short period of time and watch it glow for a short period of time after the light source has been extinguished. The following patents are provided as examples of such known art, and are herein incorporated by reference for their supporting teachings of the present disclosure and appended claims, whereby:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,022, teaches of a combined glow matrix consisting of a polymer (epoxy, urethanes, acrylics, etc.) combined with luminescent fine particles, such as strontium-aluminum combined with rare earth elements such as europium.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,431, teaches of the combination of a light source and a polymer matrix containing glow particles for a toy device for children to temporarily see a glowing substrate, which light source leaves a drawn line of glowing particles created by the pen light.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,689, teaches of further uses of polymer/glow matrix that have been designed such that the glow/polymer coating that is part of the flashlight provides a way to find the flashlight in the dark.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,021, teaches of a polymer/glow matrix that was incorporated for conspicuity on a device for helmets for firemen.
US Patent Application PCTIUS 2012/044804, teaches of a polymer/glow matrix or other containment of glow particles having sufficient glow in the dark particles to provide area lighting or identification.
US Patent Application 2012/0056131 A1, pub. Date: Mar. 8, 2012 by the same inventor as this application, Steve Nagel, teaches of a glow-in-the dark device for a lighting source including flexible packaging for such light source.
US Patent Application 2013/0265749 A1, with pub. date of Oct. 10, 2013, to Paul O'Brien, of Arlington, Tex., teaches of a modular flashlight and modular flashlight system, that can be used in the present invention, and is herein incorporated for its teaching of the flashlight technology, for those not familiar with this well-known art and the operation and components associated thereof.
None of these prior art patents or applications teaches the disclosed invention either singly or in combination.